With the proliferation of mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, the ability to print from such devices is becoming more and more important. Printing remains a fundamental tool that provides many benefits, such as increased productivity in various business environments, and improved user experiences with regard to different types of printable media, such as photographs, news articles, magazines, text books, and so on. Because of the importance of printing in an ever-increasing mobile computing environment, improving user access to valuable print services is an ongoing endeavor for print service providers.